Married At First Sight
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Makarov, Gildarts, and Mira decided it was time for some new couples in the Guild. The only way to get them, was to force them together in marriage! In three weeks Six Couples from their creative minds are going to get married and they can't back out of it. After four months of being together, they decide if they want to stay married or get a divorce. (Crack Pairings Galore! XD)
1. The Pairings

**Yes, this based the TV** _**"Married at first sight". **_**I don't own that or Fairy Tail, but I own this story! **

**Warning: Full of crazy crack Pairings. If you don't like, don't force yourself.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

* * *

Mira pulled Gildarts into Master's office and sat him down with a giggle. He looked up to the younger mage and raised an eyebrow. Master smiled over at him as Mira took a seat herself.

"Gildarts I think I speak for both me and Mira when I say that the guild is absolutely boring." Master said a grin spreading across his face.

"Of yeah?" Gildarts frowned. "And that has what to do with me?"

Mira patted his arm and smiled. "We've got a wonderful plan for our young members! The last time we had a marriage was with Bisca and Alzack, and we weren't even here! Therefore Master and I have come up with the plan of picking two pairings we think would be just adorable and in three weeks their going to get married!"

Gildarts started to cough. "Married!" Master nodded

"And you have to pick two brat pairings, yourself."

"That's six weddings in one day." Mira shook her head.

"No, not in one day. In one week. Here's the plan." Mira stood up and pulled out a board with every guild member's face. "From this board we will choice a pair of two, one female, one male, and in three weeks they will get married. Now they will not know who they are going to get married to it's all by surprise! After four mouths of being married, they get to decide if they want to stay married or get a divorce. It's to show them that their match may just be in the guild. They're just so shy and won't mingle themselves"

"So you took it upon yourself to do it for them." Master and Mira just stared at him for a moment before they nodded.

"Duh" they said in unison. Gildarts frowned before he noticed a certain face on the board.

"OH NO!" he said walking up and snatching it off. "NOT MY CANA!"

Master shook his head. "Let it go."

"NO, SHE'S TOO YOUNG!"

Mira grinned as she put another picture back on the board. "I thought you might do that." Gildarts went to snatch that one off when Mira held up five others. "And there's more." Gildarts slammed his head in the nearest wall before slowly siding to the ground.

"Get a grip." Master said rolling his eyes.

"Why!" he whined. Mira took a step back and peered at the board, making sure she had everyone.

"We have one day to pick our pairings. I'm just letting you know right now, Lucy's mine" she sent a glare to the others before skipping out.

"Poor, child" Master said. "Laxus is mine" he hopped down from his chair before exiting into the guild. Gildarts stayed there whimpering before Master pulled him out.

* * *

**Day one ~ Making the pairs~**

Mira looked around the guild and grinned. Oh she had her two pairings, and she was excited to tell the other matchmakers the following day. She based hers off of how cute they would be together and compatibility. She searched for her female and spotted her at her normal table with her team. She grinned and walked over pulling her first female away from her team.

Sitting her in a chair in the back of the guild Mira sat across from her. "Mira" the woman said slowly. "What are you doing?"

Mira's grin went wider. "Oh the surprise you're in for, Erza"

_~X~_

Gildarts was freaking out. He looked around the guild and searched for someone to choice. He didn't know who to match and tomorrow he had to share his pairs with master and Mira. He looked around once more before Grabbing Natsu and pulling him outside.

Natsu looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "Gildarts, what are you doing? What's up?"

"You're in trouble you need to get out of here, run as fast as you can understand. Grab Lucy and you two just run, just run! Take Gray, take Erza, hell, take Laxus. You all are in trouble." He spat out fast. Natsu stared at him before he heard footsteps coming.

"Gild~arts~" the said man turned around to see Mira behind him with a forced smile. "You better not be trying to hide our potential pairs. Are you?"

Gildarts chuckled and scratched behind his head. "What? No! No, no, no I was just…um…Natsu's my first male." He gave her a small laugh. Mira nodded her head in approval and turning to walk away.

"If he comes up missing, I know who to go after." She said before leaving. Gildarts fell to the ground.

"I tried Natsu. I tried." Natsu stared at him.

"I'm confused."

_~X~_

Master sat next to Levy and grinned at her. The girl smiled down at her Master. "Good morning Master! Do you need something?" she said. Master just chuckled.

"Dear Levy, have you ever thought about marriage?" Levy shook her head. Gajeel raised an eyebrow at the old man.

"What are planning on doing, ya prev." Master shook his finger at Gajeel.

"Nothing bad. Now Levy, would you ever like to get married?" Levy thought for a moment.

Then she smiled. "I think it would be nice. Bisca and Alzack seem really happy together."

Master nodded. "Is there anybody you're interested in. like I don't know….maybe Gray, Freed, Laxus" he wiggled his eyebrows on Laxus. Levy laughed a little.

"No, no. umm…" she looked over at Gajeel and blushed. "Not really." Master wrote that down. "Master? What are doing?"

"Nothing, you'll find out later" he grumbled. Before getting up. "Alright, I'll be back later." Then he went on to a drunken Cana.

"This is going to be a long day." He murmured.

* * *

**Day 2 ~the parings ~**

Mira rushed into the guild and immediately to Master's office. Gildarts was already there with a grin on his face. Master was digging around in his drawers. "I'm here! Are you two ready!?" Master finally found what he was looking for and held up a dry erase marker.

"I'm ready." He said. He walked over and handed Mira the marker. She walked over to the broad and smiled.

"Master you go first! Who is your first Female?" Master grinned and stat back in his chair.

"Cana" Gildarts paled.

"Wait what!?" he said. "Why her first!" Master just waved him off.

"Cana is my first female." Mira nodded and wrote her name down.

Gildarts huffed. "I don't want her to marry, Laxus. Got that old man." Master shrugged.

"I didn't pick him for her."

"Who"

"You'll know in a minute." Mira turned back to them and nodded for master to continue.

"The second female."

"Levy." Mira pouted.

"I hope it's not Gajeel. I already matched him with someone." Master shook his head.

"Nope." Mira raised an eyebrow.

"Well then, your first male."

"Laxus." Mira wrote him down. "My second is Gray." Gildarts frowned at him.

"And now for the pairs!" Mira said. Gildarts turned to Master and growled at him.

"I thought you said Cana wasn't-" master cut him off.

"Cana and Gray, Levy and Laxus" Mira squealed and drew lines to the pairs. Gildarts cringed before smiling.

"I like Gray, he can peruse my daughter." Master shook his head.

Mira raised her eyebrow at Master. "Laxus and Levy. I don't know…."

"Think about it." Master said simply. Mira did and very slowly a smile spread across her face.

"Oh my gosh, the babies!" Master chuckled. "Gildarts you go next"

"You go Mira, I don't wanna." Mira shook her head.

"You may pass out from my pairings." Gildarts nodded in agreement

"I just might. Fine I'm just going to say the pairs. My first pair, Natsu and Lisanna." Mira frowned.

"That's too common." She said. "But ok."

Gildarts grinned. "Take a seat for this next one" Mira could barely stand with excitement.

"Come on!" she said. "Who's next!?"

"Juvia, and Bickslow!" Mira bust out laughing, Master coughed uncontrollably.

"Blue hair unite!" she said "yes! I love it!"

Master shook his head. "I… I just can't picture it."

Gildarts snorted "Like I can't picture Levy and Laxus. Laxus would break her." Master turned away.

"I think he would like her." Mira cheered.

"I like them both! My turn!" she smiled and twirled around. "The first pair… Erza and….Freed!"

Master shook his head in agreement. "I can see it."

Gildarts Jaw dropped. "NO!"

Mira waved her arms in the air. "Yes! Oh, but my next one. Gajeel and Lucy!"

Master nodded in agreement. "Yes. I can see it."

Gildarts clawed at his throat for air which he was choking from. "No….. No I can't… no"

Mira spun around singing. "_Erza and Freed, sitting in a tree, with Lucy and Gajeel, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_" Gildarts seemed to choke more as Master joined in.

"_Levy has a baby, from Laxus yay, and Cana gets drunk, with broken Gray!_"

Gildarts shook his head. "Stop. it. No."

Mira kept singing. "_Lisanna happily, with Natsu in tow, and Juvia falls in love, with Bickslow!_"

"_Because we are the best, matchmakers of love, they'll soon be married, with a hum!_" Master and Mira high fived. As Gildarts banged his head into a wall.

"STOP IT!"

* * *

**Same day, that afternoon. ~the announcement~**

Master, Mira, and a reluctant Gildarts, stood in front of the guild as it began to calm down at their presence. Master cleared his throat.

"Morning my Brats. Today will be the start of an amazing blossoming in the guild's love! As you all know, the last wedding was with Bisca and Alzack and we got little Asuka. Well now, thanks to our creative minds, we have created a new way to match you Knuckle heads together. So you better like it!" Mira nudged him.

"What he means is. Over the course of four months, Six Pairings we have made with our Matchmaking skills, will do everything a married couple does from Moving in with each other, to a honeymoon, to actually being Married!" there was a little noise before Master cleared his throat again.

"You will not know who you are being paired to until the day of your wedding! Now all the females we call see Mira to start preparing for wedding arrangements. And Men see Gildarts."

Gildarts sighed and began to call out names. "The ladies, Juvia, Lucy, Erza, Levy, C-C-C" Mira nudged him. "Cana, and Lisanna." The women looked amongst themselves before following after Mira. As soon as they left they could hear a huge commotion outside. Gildarts frowned. "I think we should all pray for Mira before I call out the men." Master shook his head.

"You might have to pray for yourself." Gildarts frowned.

"Whatever, the Guys. Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Gajeel, Bickslow, and Freed" the men got up and walked out with Gildarts before loud banging and yelling was heard.

Master looked back to the rest of the guild. "Let us all pray, please. I think they won't be coming back."

_**~X~**_

**(With the Girls)**

"MIRA, EXPLAIN YOURSELF THIS INSTANT!" Erza yelled "OF WHOM AM I MARRYING!" Mira took a step back and held her hands up in surrender.

"I can't tell you." Erza glared at her and requiped a sword. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before! Just listen for a minute! It's supposed to be a surprise, I would tell you if I could, but I can't! It's against the rules!"

Juvia crossed her hands over her chest. "Juvia doesn't understand this." Lucy nodded.

"Why are you guys doing this?" Mira smiled when Erza lowered her sword.

"Let's face it, our generation needs to start adding on! We need to make a new generation for the guild. Don't you think Asuka is lonely?"

"So basically" Cana said. "You're using us to get preggers and pop out children?"

Mira shook her head. "No, no. it's also because we want to see some couples in the guild! Come on at least try it! Look, after the four months you get to decide if you want to divorce your husband our stay married." The girls sighed.

"I'll do it. It would be nice to have a husband." Lisanna said. Mira hugged her sister.

Lucy smiled. "I guess four months isn't bad." Cana shrugged.

"As long as he gives me booze." Juvia bit her lip.

"Juvia wants to marry Gray-sama. If it's not him Juvia won't do it." Mira frowned.

"please Juvia, it' just four months! Please." Juvia sighed.

"Juvia doesn't want to see Gray-sama with another woman." Mira started to grin.

"Hey Juvia, if Gray sees how good of a wife you are to this mystery man, he may forget all about his wife and divorce her for you." Juvia's face lit up.

"Then I'll do it!"

Levy messed with the end of her shirt. "I don't know." Erza patted her shoulder.

"If you do it, I will" Levy cringed.

"Okay… it's just four months." Mira cheered.

"That's everyone! Now let's go plan six weddings!"

Lucy grabbed her and pulled her back "Hold it! When is the wedding?"

Mira smiled. "In three weeks"

"THREE WEEKS!"

"I'm sorry!"

_**~X~**_

**(With the boys)**

Natsu stared blasting fire everywhere. "Married! I'm getting married!" Gray punched him in the face to shut him up.

"Dude Chill out you'll burn down the guild! Besides you're not the only one." Bickslow frowned at Gildarts.

"You said we can't know our future wife until the day of the wedding?" he said. Gildarts nodded.

Laxus smirked. "Which one of us did you match?" Gildarts Grinned.

"Bickslow and Natsu." Bickslow grinned.

"You better have gave me a good wife."

Gajeel huffed. "I don't need no damn wife." Gildarts chuckled.

"I thought you might say something like that. Don't worry Gajeel your wife is a beauty." Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Who did it?"

"Mira"

"I'm out." Freed grabbed him.

"You should face what everyone else has coming to them." Gildarts shrugged.

"Freed, Mira matched you too."

Freed paled. "Let's leave while we can." Gajeel nodded in agreement. Laxus pulled them back.

"You two aren't going anywhere." The two frowned. "Besides, I have to go through this as well and if Mira matched you two that means master had me. I may have it worse than you."

Gray shrugged. "As long as it's not Juvia." Natsu chuckled.

"What if it is?"

"I'll die. She would really kill me" Gildarts looked over Bickslow.

The other man was raising his eyebrow at what Gray said. "I don't think she's that bad." Gildarts grinned, _oh yeah! He picked the right two. Bonus point for him!_

Gray snorted. "If only you had to deal with her." Bickslow shrugged.

Natsu waved his arms in the air. "Who do you want to get? I hope it's Lucy!" Gray bust out laughing.

"Natsu has a crush!" Natsu frowned at him.

"Nah. I just think it would be reasonable to have her. She _is_ my best friend."

Laxus nodded. "Maybe, but what about Lisanna?"

Natsu nodded this time. "Her too. I'd be cool with her." Gildarts chuckled to himself. _Double the bonus points!_

Gray leaned back. "I'd be fine with Lucy. Or maybe Levy she's quiet and cute. Lisanna isn't bad either. Cana might kill me like Juvia _will. _And we all know what Erza would do_."_

Laxus shrugged. "I could kick it with Erza. Cana….maybe. Lucy, she's hot. Levy… yeah she's like a sister. Lisanna, same. Juvia….she's fine I guess."

Bickslow grinned. "They're all hot… Levy is cute. I wouldn't mind Erza."

Freed frowned and though for a moment. "Levy is nice. I could handle her. Cana….no. Juvia…. I might. Lucy…I could. Lisanna if fine. Erza…I don't know." Gajeel shrugged.

"They only one I can handle is shrimp. Maybe bunny. The drunk…she's too wild. Titantia… don't even think about it. Lisanna, I don't know. Juvia… I don't care. We use to be in the same guild. She's alright." Gildarts glared at them.

"Can't handle my Baby…..it's all good." He grumbled. Laxus chuckled at him.

"You feel that way, you marry her." Gildarts grinned.

"tempting." Laxus shook his head.

"Pathetic."

**Next time….. The weddings**

"_**Mira! Where the hell is my dress!?"**_

"_**Mavis will wed them, who else?"**_

"_**It's not Lisanna, or Levy, Or Lucy…. Dear God who am I marrying!"**_

"_**Natsu chill, it's just four months."**_

"_**Hehe, Bunny girl."**_

"_**Wait, Levy. You old fart chose her?"**_

"_**I think I'm attracted to my new husband…"**_

"_**Juvia will do her best as your new wife!"**_

"_**Master, We have a problem!"**_

"_**I think it's honeymoon time!"**_


	2. (The weddings) Erza and Freed

**Week 2 ~Planning the weddings~**

**A week has pasted and now it was time for the girls to pick out their dresses! The weddings are next week!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Enjoy!**

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "I don't like it….i think it's too puffy" Mira nodded in agreement. Lisanna frowned at the dress and levy blinked a few times. Cana waved her hands in the air.

"No, Look again!" she said. Juvia nodded.

"Juvia think's Erza's dress is…..big." Erza frowned at them.

"No it's not. I thought it was pretty. I guess not" she spun again and looked at herself in the mirror. "Now that I think about it, is on the big side. Lucy come help me find the appropriate dress." Lucy sighed.

"Fine" she stood up and pulled Erza into the back by her puffy shoulder. Erza took a look around and peered at the dresses. Lucy pulled one out and held it to her red haired friend's chest. It was trimmed in black and had a black vail. Erza shook her head.

"Nothing black."

"Red?" Erza nodded. Lucy turned back around and pulled away dresses that didn't catch her eyes. The woman that was helping them grabbed one and showed it Erza.

"How about this, Hun" Erza stared at the dress for a moment. It was a long white dress and broken into two parts, a strip of red string separating the top from the skirt. The head dress was made from red roses. Lucy gasped when she turned and saw it.

"Oh! That one's pretty!" Erza nodded.

"Simple, but elegant. I like it."

"Try it on!" Erza took it from the woman and went to change. Lucy grinned as she walked back into the room with the other girls.

Cana raised an eyebrow. "Did she find one?" Lucy nodded

"Yep, and it's really pretty." Mira wiggled in her seat.

"I can't wait!" she said, just then Erza stepped out. Levy squealed.

"Erza you look so pretty!" she said. Mira cheered.

Erza smiled. "Yes, I think I like this one the best."

Mira got up and pulled Juvia into the dresses room. "Your turn, Juvia!" Juvia blushed and followed the other woman. Lucy grinned and nudged Cana who laughed.

"I think Mira's more excited than we are" Lucy said. Mira just winked back at her.

Juvia looked over the dresses and frowned. "Juvia would like hers in purple." She said. The woman nodded.

"Got yeah, I have a few. Follow me." Mira skipped and followed the woman with Juvia behind. The woman showed them an allover purple dress with silver swirls all around it. Juvia shook her head. Mira did also.

"Not all purple, white is also fine for Juvia." Juvia said. The woman grinned.

"Then I know the perfect one. Give me a second it's in the back" Juvia nodded and watched the woman walk off. Mira nudged her.

"Soooooo Juvia who do you hope to get?" Juvia opened her mouth to speak, Mira cut her off. "Besides Gray" She closed it.

"Juvia doesn't know..."

"Then someone you would be fine with" Juvia thought for a moment.

"Not Natsu…. he's too destructive. Gajeel would be ok. Freed seems nice. I don't know much about Laxus to judge him but I wouldn't mind. And Bickslow is…different." Mira chuckled. _Gildarts you sucker!_

Just then the woman came back and held up a dress. Juvia's widen. "Juvia likes it much!" she said. The woman chuckled.

"Then put it on!" Juvia did. Mira smiled as she left. Levy looked up.

"That was fast. She found one?" Mira nodded.

"It's beautiful. It reminds me of the ocean." Erza smiled.

"That sounds like something she would choose"

Juvia came back and the girls gasped. It was a long dress that started Light blue at the top and towards the hips a darker blue color and down by her feet a purple color. She had gloves for her hands up to elbows. A small, thin crown with a vail attached sat on her head, the vail had blue flower petals clinging to it. Lucy clapped her hands.

"Get it! It's awesome!" she said. Cana grinned throwing her bottle of beer in the air.

"Yeah girl! That's the one!" she said. "Levy get your butt in there and get a damn dress" Levy blushed as Cana stood up and strutted into the room. "I need to see this"

Levy followed her into the dresses room and looked around. Cana looked over to the woman and called her over. She did and asked what levy was looking for. Cana grinned. "I know you guys have it." She said. "Vanilla Salt." Levy cringed at her.

"What is that?"

Cana winked over at her. "They're people who make awesome yellow and sliver dresses. You look good in yellow." The woman smiled and excused herself for a moment. Levy looked at other dresses just in case before the woman came back and held up two dresses. Cana looked at them closely before taking one and handing the other to levy. "Go try it on, I got this one for myself."

Levy did what she was told and escaped into the dressing room with Cana behind her.

_~X~_

Mira wiggled in her seat and seemed as if she couldn't get still. Lucy nudged her. "Mira you wiggle worm. Calm down."

"I can't! You girls look so wonderful! It makes me want to try the Married game!" Lucy grinned.

"Oh I think you may can. Get in there and get a dress" Mira turned around and raised her eyebrow. "Just do it. I won't tell you your husband until the day you get married like you doing me!" Mira frowned.

"There aren't any other men in the guild, other than Elfman and little old Romeo." Lucy grinned.

"Yes there is! Go, go, find a dress!" when Mira disappeared, Lucy chuckled an evil laugh. "Oh he'll be happy to take Mira's hand in marriage." Lisanna shook her head.

"Lucy's losing it." Erza nodded just as Levy and Cana came out. Lucy grinned.

Levy spun and looked down at her dress. "Lu-chan! I like it." She said. It was pretty white dress that pooled all around her with the ends dotted with spots of an Orange-yellow. The ends were also ruffled and the area around her chest was bordered with lace. She had gloves like Juvia but at the ends were ruffled as well. Her vail was a light yellow color that flowed down her back with a gold headband.

Lisanna nodded. "I like it too" Erza looked over at Cana and her eyes when wide.

"Cana that's rather a very….."

"Sexy" Lucy offered.

Erza blushed. "That word, dress"

Cana grinned. "Isn't it, I thought it was too." It was a mermaid dress, which meant it was tight fitted until you got to the ends which were ruffled out, hiding her feet, silver beads in the ruffles. On her left arm was a thin sliver band the wrapped around her arm twice and curled at the end.

"No vail?" Lucy asked. Cana shrugged.

"Don't need it. Lord knows I'm not a virgin." Levy fumbled with her dress hearing Cana's words.

Mira stepped out and blushed. "Lucy, tell me what you're planning!" she said. Lucy chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope!" Mira pouted. "But that dress is beautiful!"

Erza nodded. "I think it fits you well Mira"

Levy frowned. "Mira's getting married?"

Lucy smirked. "She is now."

Mira shook her head. "I can't!" Lucy waved her off.

"Oh hush you look amazing!" Mira's dress was shorter in the front and long in the back parading around her with lace. A pink bow right under her chest and the vail was in layers falling down to her shoulders. She bushed looking down at the dress.

"You think so?" Lucy nodded.

Erza stood up and grabbed Lucy and Lisanna. "You two hurry and find a dress! We must go and decorate the guild!"

Lucy walked off and looked around. "Hold it!" Cana said. "I already handled those two with Black Ice."

"Another Dress company" Levy explained to the girls. Lisanna grinned.

"Oh! I want to see what you picked out Cana!" Cana took the dresses from the woman who helped her find them and shoved one into Lucy's chest and the other in Lisanna's.

"Try it, you'll like 'em" Lucy sighed and walked into the dressing room with Lisanna.

Lisanna was the first to come out. Cana cheered when she saw her. "Looking good, my girl!" she said. Lisanna blushed.

"Thank you Cana, I really like it." Lisanna's dress was short with black showing from under the bottom. There was a dip in the front of the dress that showed a little cleavage but made up for it with the black lace around the edges. Her vail a see through black.

Lucy was next as she had to hold up her dress. She looked over to Cana as the other girls jaw dropped. Cana just grinned. Lucy dress was tight around her breast but her shirt puffed out with elegant layers of white and light blue. A large bow was on the top of the pile of layers and was decorated with a blue rose. Her vail was attached to two hair pins covered in blue roses.

"Lucy…."Erza started.

"Oh my mavis" Mira said.

Levy's eyes were still wide. "Lu-chan."

Lucy blushed a deep red and walked away yelling behind her. "I'll take it!"

**Week 3 ~the weddings~**

**Day one ~Freed and Erza~**

"Mira where the hell is my dress!" Erza stomped around and looked behind everything she could before the barmaid poked her head into the red headed mage's dressing room. Lucy was on the couch frowning.

"It hasn't come in yet. Don't worry its coming." Erza huffed.

Lucy waved her off. "It's the pressure" she explained. Mira slowly nodded before turning to leave.

"Pressure!" Erza repeated throwing her hands in the air. "Pressure is a good excuse. Mira I have two hours to get ready and if the dress is not here I'll walk down the aisle like this" she pointed to her underwear which she was strutting around in. Mira cringed.

"Please don't do that" she mumbled. "I'll go check with Laki and see if it has come in yet."

Lucy threw a thumbs up as Mira closed the door. Master was walking by checking on things when Mira sighed. "Master we have a problem! The dresses aren't here and Erza's tempted to get married naked!" she said. Master raised his eyebrow.

"Well we can't have that. I'll go call the woman." He turned to walk back to his office with Mira behind him when they saw freed and Laxus walking by.

Mira cheered. "Freed you look so handsome!" she said. The man thanked her with a smile. He was wearing a white suite with a red handkerchief in the pocket. His hair pulled up into a high pony tail with a red rose pin holding it up. Master shook his head.

"Indeed you do. Now if you excuse us we have to go get your bride's dress or she may walk down the aisle naked…..and knowing her she would." Freed Blushed.

"Uh…then please go ahead" he said. Laxus smirked as Master and Mira started to walk off.

"Sounds like something Erza would do." Master and Mira froze. "But who would pair Erza and Freed together?" Freed laughed.

"Don't jinx anything Laxus." The two men walked off changing the subject. Mira looked down at Master before she started bailing. Master freaked.

"It's ok Mira! I think you did a good job! Those two are perfect together! Don't cry!"

"No I'm a bad matchmaker!" she whined.

"Please don't cry Mira!"

"No!"

_~X~_

Master put down the phone and smiled. "The dresses are on the way. The carpool was stuck in traffic." Mira sighed in relief.

"Good. Where's Gildarts?"

"He's finishing up the decorations. I think he's trying to cover op the fact that Cana's wedding is tomorrow." Mira giggled.

"I'm excited for that one." Then she frowned. "that reminds me…. Who's marrying them?"

Master grinned over at her. "Mavis will wed them, who else?" Mira shook her head.

"Oh course. Who else?"

The door opened and Gajeel walked in holding four puffy dresses, Natsu came in behind him and almost ran into a chair from the dress he was holding (Lucy's). Gray was next with the other two before they stood there staring at Mira.

Gajeel raised an eyebrow at her. "Why are there seven dresses? There's only six men getting married." Natsu pushed down some of the layers on the dress so he could see.

"Why are they so puffy!?" he yelled. Gray kicked him.

"Shut up before you start blowing fire and burn the damn thing." Mira turned to master who raised an eyebrow.

"Who else is getting married?" Mira messed with the end of her hair.

"Me" she mumbled.

Gajeel dropped the dresses he was holding and walked out. "I knew it. Laxus owes me." he said. Natsu frowned.

"You? To who?" Mira shrugged.

"Lucy won't tell me" she puffed out her cheeks. "She's a meanie" Gray laughed.

"So Lucy planed this. Makes sense. Where do you want the dresses?" Master pointed down to the guild.

"Put them in the empty dressing room. Mira take Freed's Bride hers before she gets naked." Mira chuckled as she grabbed the dresses Gajeel dropped.

_~X~_

Mira picked her head inside Erza's dressing room and handed her the dress. It seems as if Lucy forced her to put on a rope, and she was now doing her hair. Mira grinned.

"Lucy, that looks good." She said as she took a seat in a chair. Lucy smiled.

"You think? Cana's doing her make up." Erza tapped her foot on the floor and frowned.

"I have thirty minutes, hurry up Lucy" Lucy glared at her.

"Don't make me burn you with this curling iron, grumpy" Mira giggled.

A head popped in and Wendy was shown. "Erza, everything is ready." The little dragon slayer said. "When you get dressed meet Wakaba-san at the end of the hall, okay?" Erza flinched a little just as Lucy finished up her hair.

"Nervous?" Mira teased. Erza snorted.

"No, no. not at all" she tapped her foot faster. Lucy smirked.

"You so are."

"Shut up!"

_~X~_

Erza was finally dressed in her wedding dress and her bouquet of roses in her hand, her hair spilling down her shoulders in small curls. She looked back at the other girls as she linked her arm in Wakaba's. They gave her thumbs up dressed in their red bridesmaid gowns. Wakaba patted her hand.

"It's ok Erza, you'll be fine. You look beautiful." Erza set her lips in a thin line and took in a deep breath before dropping to the floor.

"I can't do this." Mira stood her back up all but gently.

"You go out there and meet your future husband, you understand!" she yelled an edge in her voice. Erza sighed.

"Okay. Let's go Wakaba." He nodded. Lisanna took off followed by Levy then Lucy, Cana right behind them. Juvia was maid of honor so she went last.

Mira patted her shoulder. "You have fun!" she said before pushing her and Wakaba out the door and into the guild hall.

_~X~_

The guild members turned as the Bridesmaids came in. Freed watched them counting down who he wouldn't be marring. "It's not Lisanna, or Levy, or Lucy, or Cana…Dear god who am I marrying!?" Laxus patted his shoulder.

"Chill. Here she comes." They turned to see the rest of the guild members standing. Freed gulped and fixed his red tie. Mavis was behind them giggling as she held her book.

Just then, with Wakaba on one side and Juvia on the other, Erza walked down the aisle. Freed's eyes widen. _Erza! _She looked up at him and froze. Wakaba stopped with her.

"What's wrong?" he whispered. Erza shook her head and kept going. Juvia stood to the side as Erza walked up the steps Wakaba handing her off.

It was awkward for a moment.

Freed stared down at Erza.

Erza Stared up at Freed.

"Well." Mavis said. She smiled and grabbed their hand joining them together. Freed cupped Erza's hand and gave it a small squeeze.

Erza was shaking. He smiled at her. "Relax" he whispered to her. She nodded and tried to calm down.

"Now" mavis started. "We are all gathered here today thanks to the bored minds of Master Makarov, Mirajane, and Gildarts. Erza Scarlet and Freed Justine have been paired together as our first married couple of the Married at First Sight Games." She looked down at the book and frowned. "Skippy, Skippy" she said as she flipped a few pages. Laxus shook his head. Mavis cleared her throat and smiled. "Erza, do you take Freed as you lawfully wedded husband…..all that other stuff and LOVE!"

Erza nodded. "I do. I guess"

"Freed do you take Erza as your wife…and LOVE!" Freed chuckled.

"I do."

Mavis blinked a few times. "I'm forgetting something." Juvia leaned over and whispered in her ear. "OH! The rings!"

Romeo and Wendy walked the rings up to them and bowed. "And to think we have to do this _Six_ more times." Romeo said. Wendy giggled.

Erza took one and Freed took the other. Mavis grinned. "Ok now, Freed place the silver ring on Erza and say something sweet. Charm her!"

Freed took Erza's hand and slipped the ring on. "To a woman of great strength, let's get through this together now as a team of two. I will try my best to make you a happy woman." Erza blushed and franticly nodded.

Mavis cheered. "Yeah! Now Erza you do the same, all that lovey dovey stuff." Erza put the ring on Freed's finger.

Erza's face went red as she fumbled with her words. "Y-y-you…w-we…..t-thank you." Freed chuckled. Mavis nodded.

"Alright then by the power I have left as I am now, I now pronounce you man and wife!" Mira stood up and cheered as everyone else joined in.

Cana grinned as she cupped her hands to her mouth. "KISS!" she yelled.

Erza went stiff. Freed blushed. Mavis flipped through the book and shrugged. "You don't have to, you can do anything you want at this point before you walk back down the aisle together."

Laxus shut her up, throwing his hand over her mouth. "KISS!" he said. Freed looked down at Erza.

"It shouldn't hurt right?" Erza shook her head. Freed leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Mavis cheered, tearing from Laxus's grasp. "Yay! Mr. and Mrs. Justine!"

_~X~_

**A little later ~the first dance~**

Erza and Freed walked back into the room after a minute of alone time with other people. Master was turning on some music and can immediately stood up. "Might as well get loose before my day whenever!" she yelled grabbing Lucy and pulling her with her onto the dance floor.

"Why take me!" Lucy yelled.

Freed pulled Erza with him to a table. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded as she followed him.

Natsu grabbed a mic and grinned. "Erza is now out!" he yelled. She glared up at him.

Gajeel took the mic. "Laxus that's another 1,000 jewels!" Erza raised her eyebrow at Freed as he shook his head.

"They made a bet on who got paired with who." He explained. Erza slowly nodded. Freed smiled at her. "I'm quite surprised I was paired with you, Erza."

"I was too, but I don't mind it." She smiled back up at him. Lucy took the mic this time.

"Seems like our couple is getting close over there!" she said. Gray threw an arm around her shoulder.

"How about we turn things down a little bit." He said as he changed the song to a much slower song. "Get up here you two!"

Freed stood up and held his hand up to Erza. She took it and they walked to the dance floor. Lucy squealed as she watched Freed pull Erza into his body and they began to slowly waltz.

Levy was by Gajeel and Bickslow. "Who do you think is next?" she said.

Gajeel grinned. "I place my bets on Gray and Lisanna." Bickslow waved his hand.

"Nah. Laxus and Cana." Levy tilted her head to the side.

"Bickslow, you and Lisanna." Bickslow frowned. "And Gajeel, you and ummmm….Cana. That would be interesting."

"Shut up shrimp" Bickslow and Gajeel said in unison. Levy pouted.

Mira grabbed the mic. "From today on, there will be two weddings a day going on at the sametime! So you can't guess your pair! Now then. Let's party!"

"Yeah!"

_~X~_

**So the weddings were a lot longer than I thought. So I had to break it up. Next time it's Cana and Gray and Levy and Laxus.**

**But a surprise is coming for you guys! Who is Lucy planning on making Mira marry?**

**You'll find out soon!**


	3. (The Weddings) Gray&Cana, Laxus&Levy

**Week Three ~Preparing for the Weddings~**

**After telling Levy it was her day, Mira also told Cana. The two get ready before walking down the aisle.**

_**AN: also if you haven't realized, I did change my Username from GrayXLucyFE to xXGajeel-LucyXx so it's still me I just switched.**_

**Also a quick note. I am trying my best with these parings. They were all random so if you don't like the pairings, I am so very sorry. The only semi-cannon couple is Natsu and Lisanna and it just happened to turn out that way.**

**But Mira's pairing wasn't. It was request by a friend of mine. (Try not to Puke. It was going to be Loke but she didn't want that. -_- )**

**Anyway sorry for any mistakes!**

**And as always thanks for reading!**

* * *

Levy shook and couldn't keep her tiny body still as Lucy applied her makeup and Cana was getting assistance from Mira on zipping up her dress. Lucy frowned and turned Levy's head once more for like the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. "Hold still." She said again. Levy squinted her eyes closed just as she finished.

"Lu-chan, I'm nervous!" she whined. Lucy took a step back and grinned looking at her handy work. Levy opened her eyes and peered into the mirror. Her eyes were decorated with a light yellow and a winged from eyeliner. She looked up at Lucy and beamed. "It's pretty!" Lucy nodded.

"Of course it is" she said. "Now go put on your dress." Levy stood up and ran to get her dress. Mira finished with Cana and squealed.

"I can't wait until the wedding! I'm really starting to like her and her husband together." Lucy snorted.

"Don't tell me it's Gajeel." Mira tried to hold in her laughter knowing Lucy was actually the one paired with Gajeel. Mira just turned away slowly and hummed a little.

"I can't tell you that. You know what wedding you're in right." Lucy nodded.

"I'm not wearing white for nothing." Mira grinned. Lucy, Erza and Juvia were in Cana's wedding and she and Lisanna were in Levy's wedding. Master was walking Levy down the aisle and Gildarts, of course despite his protest of there ever being a wedding, was walking Cana down and to Gray.

Cana walked over and grinned at the two other women. "Oh yeah! it's on now!" she said. "Mr. Husband better be ready." She said. Lucy laughed.

"Ready indeed. I wish I was in Levy's wedding I wanted to see which one she was marrying!" she whined. Mira just hummed again as she started for the door.

"Well the weddings are starting in thirty minutes so be ready when I come back" she said before leaving to check on the boys.

_~x~_

Gray was tucking his dress shirt in when Mira stepped inside his room. He looked back at her and grinned. "Yo, Mira. Just in time to help me with this tie." Mira grabbed his white and silver trimmed tie and wrapped it around his neck, under his collar.

"Excited?" she asked. Gray sighed.

"I don't know what I am." He smiled down at her when she was finished tying his knot and straightened the tie. "Give me some kind of hint as to who it is." He begged. Mira giggled as she shook her head.

"I can't do it!" Gray frowned at her.

"Fine, but if it's Juvia, I'm killing all three of you guys." Mira batted her eyelashes at him.

"You wouldn't do that now would you, Gray." she said. Gray shrugged.

"Maybe" Laxus walked into the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Mira how much time do we have left?" Mira looked up to the clock on the wall and grinned.

"None! Now Gray outside you go and Laxus into the Guild hall now!" she said pushing Gray out with his suit jacket. Laxus sighed as he started for the guild hall, his black suit and yellow tie. Mira thought he looked like a bumble bee. Gray tugged on his own Black jacket and Mira fixed his tie again. "Alright, have fun!" Mira called after them.

* * *

**Week Three ~the Weddings~**

**Day Two ~Laxus and Levy~**

Levy shook with her nerves and looked around franticly from the door leading her into the guild hall to the clock on the wall. Master patted her hand and smiled. "You look wonderful, are you ready?"

"No!" she quickly said. Lucy laughed at her.

"Levy you'll be fine. Lisanna don't you dare forget to record with the lacrima." Lisanna threw her a thumbs up and eased herself out and into the guild hall. Levy whimpered as Master patted her hand again. Mira poked her head in from the small chink in the door and motioned for Lucy.

"Off to Cana's wedding now" she directed. Lucy stood from her place on the couch and walked out after blowing Levy a kiss. Mira walked completely in and smiled at Levy. "And now for you."

Levy inched her way out the door with Master right beside her. In the hall way Cana was getting ready to leave with Gildarts outside. She smiled over at Levy as Gildarts pushed the door open. "Good luck" she seemed to tell with her eyes. Levy gulped and watched as the other woman walked out, her father right behind her. Mira threw Levy an okay signal and started into the guild hall.

When Wendy signaled for her to come, Levy very slowly took one step at a time out into the guild hall, Master right at her side.

The rush of nervousness swept over her and her legs started to shake. The faces of half the guild members turned to her and she blushed behind her vail. This was it.

And her husband was right there. She looked up to see Laxus's paled face as he looked back down at her. Mavis was behind him giggling with her book in hand. Master couldn't stop grinning. Laxus turned and threw a hand up signaling he was leaving and started down off the stage. Freed stopped him and turned him back.

"You're not getting out of this." He said. Laxus growled as Levy made it up the steps to him. Laxus snapped his head to master and glared at him.

"Levy. You old fart picked her!?" he grumbled. Levy's face saddened at his words.

"You didn't want me?" she said softly. Laxus cringed as Master glared at him.

"Don't make your wife upset, Laxus!" he scolded. Laxus scowled back at him.

"We're not married yet. I can't believe you choose her" he quickly turned back to levy. "Not that I don't like you, I just wasn't expecting you because I think of you as a kid not a woman." Levy pouted turning to leave. Laxus face palmed realizing he screwed up, he wasn't supposed to say that. "Wait, Levy. I'm sorry I meant, you're like my sister, I can't marry my sister." She turned back with her pout still on her face. Laxus blushed at it. He had to admit, she was kind of cute.

"Sure you can!" mavis said. "Rings!" Laxus narrowed his eyes at her as Wendy walked up and handed off the rings. Master took a seat and watched it with a grin spreading across his face. "Now then, Laxus you take one, Levy you take the other." Levy slowly reached up and grabbed the gold wedding band and looked up at Laxus. He sighed and took the other one. Mavis cleared her throat. "Any ways, you know why we are here. Laxus and Levy have been chosen as the second couple of the Married at First Sight Games." She skipped a couple of pages and grinned. "Laxus do you take Levy as your new LOVE!" Laxus stared at the woman before him. Levy started back waiting for his answer. If he said no, she was leaving. Laxus looked back at mavis then to Freed beside her. Freed Narrowed his eyes at him as if telling him with his eyes "you better accept" Laxus looked back down at Levy and took her hand.

"Yes, I do. I'll take Levy as my wife." He said slipping the ring on. Levy's face lit up. Mavis did a small cheer.

"And Levy do you take Laxus as your new Husband!? And LOVE!" Levy nodded and put the ring on his finger.

"I do." Mavis gave them a thumps up.

"Then I pronounce you as Man and wife IF..." Laxus sighed. "… Laxus says something sweet to make up for what he said earlier." Levy waited watching him.

"Fine." Laxus said. "Levy, you look beautiful as a bride. I'm sorry for saying what I had said, but I just don't know if you were the right choice for me." Mavis socked him in the arm and glared at him. Laxus winced and frowned down at her. "What!?"

"That wasn't sweet!" Mavis hissed. Freed sighed and shook his head.

"Fine, I'll be the woman you want." Levy said as bit her lip and grabbed Laxus's shoulder. He went to apologize again but froze as she leaned up on her tippy toes. His eyes widen as she crushed her small lips into his. Mira screamed standing up clapping her hands fast and cheered. Lisanna tried to calm her down but it was useless. Mavis covered her mouth and giggled. "Oh my" she said. Freed stood with his jaw dropped. Bickslow was on the floor laughing at Laxus's expression.

Levy and Laxus broke apart and she looked up at his gray-blue eyes. She immediately started to blush. "I'm sorry!" she said. Laxus sighed but leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"I don't care anymore." He said. Levy bushed harder and touched were he kissed her. Laxus smirked down at her. "How about you show me just how much you've grown into a woman, like you said?" Levy nodded with a determined face.

"Right!" mavis cheered again.

"I know pronounce you LOVE and LOVE! Yay!" she yelled as the guild sounded with cheers and claps. Freed helped Bickslow up off the ground and turned back to Laxus helping Levy down the stage. Bickslow watched them.

"I'll give him a week before snapping." Bickslow said.

Freed chuckled. "Two days tops"

* * *

**Week three ~The Weddings~**

**Day Two ~Gray and Cana~**

Gildarts held on tightly to Cana's arm as he walked her out the door. "Now sweetheart" he said. Cana looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. "When we turn this corner, you'll be getting married. You have time to run now." Cana rolled her eyes.

"I'm not running" she said. "I told Mira I was going to do it, and I'm going to do it." Gildarts pouted as they turned the corner. Lucy smiled at the as they walked down the white lined walkway leading up to Cana's husband, Gray. She laughed when she saw him and he just grinned back. "Well I be damn Mavised" she said in between laughs. Gildarts walked her all the way up to Gray and didn't let go. "Dad" Cana said. "Let go." He didn't. "Let go you old man" she yelled kicking him in the back. He whimpered as he let go. Gray laughed and took her hand.

Behind them stood Lyon holding the book. "Why am I doing this?" he grumbled. Natsu nudged him and frowned. Lyon scowled down at the book then back up to Gray. "You're Lucky I don't have anything else to do today." Gray smirked at him.

"You love me"

"Shut up, Gray" Lyon hissed behind clenched teeth. "We are gathered her to day because I was dragged into wedding Gray. If anybody asks why, it was because the demon threatened my life." Natsu chuckled. Lyon narrowed his eyes at the book. "It says to skip so I'm skipping. Gray, do you take Cana as your lawfully wedded wife, to hol-"

"I do" Gary said cutting him off. Lyon growled at him and looked towards Cana.

"Don't cut me off" he said. Cana just smirked. "Cana, do you take Gray as your-"

"I do!" she said. Lyon's eyebrow twitched.

"Match made in heaven, huh. I can't wait for the children." He grumbled sarcastically. "Anyway the rings." Romeo walked up and handed them the rings. Gray and Cana took them and slipped them on each other with chuckles. Lyon kept his scowl. "Gray say something" he simply said.

Gray grinned at Cana "What is there to say? Cana and I were pretty close when we were kids so I don't mind being married to her at all. Just don't make me broke from drinking so much." Cana snorted.

"No promises." Lyon grunted.

"I think she should. Anyway Cana you can say something now."

She threw her hands up and cheered. "Yeah! I got a good man!" Gray laughed.

"I'm guessing she drunk before walking down that aisle thinking Gray is a good man. " Gray elbowed his chest and Lyon elbowed him back. Gray and Lyon butt heads as Erza cleared her throat.

"The ceremony" she said glaring at them. The quickly got straight again. Lyon sighed.

"I now pronounce Gray and Cana as Man and Wife." Lucy yelled cheers and whoops at them with a grin. Lyon looked through the book once more before closing it. "It says you can do anything at this poi-"

Cana grabbed Gray's cheeks with a laugh. "Mama like sugar!" she said before kissing him. Gray smiled against her lips and kissed her back. Lucy screamed even louder and Juvia almost pulled her hair out having to be reframed from tearing Cana away from him. Gajeel carried her out with a blank expression. Natsu took pictures as instructed by Mira.

Lyon walked off stage "I'm done here" he said. Lucy and Erza quickly followed after him. Gray hauled Cana up into his arms and carried her back down the aisle as she laughed and kicked her legs. Gildarts burst into tears as Wakaba patted his back.

"It's just four mouths" he said.

Gildarts cried louder. "But she already kissed him!" Wakaba shook his head.

"Let it go."

* * *

**_~The First Dances~_**

Laxus and Levy walked into the Guild after having a moment to talk alone and saw Cana and Gray laughing just between the two of them. Bickslow was behind them and watched the other couple with a grin. "I knew it" he mumbled before walking from behind Laxus and Levy.

Lucy ran over and tackled Levy in a hug. Levy hugged her back. "Lu-chan!" she said. Lucy squeezed her and then pulled away.

"My Goodness! You married Laxus!" Lucy said. She frowned at Laxus and backed him up to a wall poking his chest. "If she's hurt or cries because of you, for every tear that she cries or any place she feels pain is one beating from all of my spirits you understand?" she said. "And don't even think about getting her pregnant."

"Lu!" levy said pulling the celestial mage away from Laxus as he chuckled.

"Okay, okay. I promise." Lucy nodded then smiled at him.

"Be good to her." Levy blushed. Cana walked over and smirked up at Laxus.

"Oh he has no choice. Have you guys notice the two phantoms in the corner" she said nodding her head to Gajeel and Juvia huddled in a corner, sulking. Lucy shook her head and Levy raised her eyebrow.

"Cana did you marry Gray?" Levy asked. Gray walked behind Cana and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to his chest.

"Yep" he said. Mira squealed from behind them.

"And their sooo cute and bold!" she said. Lisanna handed Lucy a lacrima.

"Oh Levy was just as bold at her wedding" she said chuckling. She went to a particular part and played it for Lucy. The other woman burst out laughing.

Levy blushed as Gray and Cana watched it and laughed as well. Laxus looked down at her and smiled. "Laxus said he saw me as a kid so I wanted to prove I was a woman and I kissed him." she pouted. Laxus kissed her temple and rubbed her shoulder.

"You're fine, Levy" he said. Lucy watched them and a grin slowly spread across her face.

"Oh you two are so cute!" Mira yelled "Natsu pictures now!" Natsu started snapping at his call and Laxus frowned on everyone.

Master and Mavis watched from a table. "I think I did a god job in picking my couples" he said. Mavis smiled.

"Don't forget what comes after the weddings. Will they last the four mouths?" Master smiled as Laxus and Levy slowly danced, the total opposite of Gray and Cana who spun all over the place. "I'm not sure about Laxus, but I'm hoping he won't be so cold towards levy. She's a bundle of sunshine and that's just what Laxus needs." Mavis nodded as Bickslow grabbed a mic.

"Levy, Cana, OUT!" he said. Natsu took it from him.

"OH Yeah! Mira, Juvia, Lisanna, and Lucy are still in!" Freed watched them from his place with Erza. He gently spun her and pulled her back to his body.

"I wonder whose next" he said. Erza shrugged.

"Let's just wait and see."

Lucy shot up from her seat and ran out. "I better go!" she said. Gray called out to her.

"Where are you going!?" he said.

"Jail!"

Gray frowned. "Wait, what jail!?" Cana giggled as she looked over to Mira as she showed Laxus the pictures from her wedding.

"Oh poor Mira."

* * *

**~At the Jail house.~**

Lucy sighed as she slammed her hands on Doranbolt's desk. He blinked up at her and frowned. "Lucy? What are you doing here and is that a wedding dress?" he asked.

She waved her hand. "No bridesmaid. I need you to do something for me." Doranbolt raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Someone's going to get married" she said with a grin. She pulled him by his shirt and whispered something in his ear. He's eyes widen.

"I don't think I can do that"

"Please!" Lucy begged. Doranbolt stared at her.

"Fine, but if he gets out of line, your fault." He stood up and grabbed a pair of keys before walking her back to the jail cells. He opened one and held it open for Lucy to peer in and see the man she was looking for slumped on the ground. He looked up at her and frowned. "You're getting out" Doranbolt said. "Thank this young lady." Lucy grinned down at him.

"Oh yes, and you're getting married." The man narrowed his eyes at her.

"You're kidding right, Blondie" Lucy chuckled as she grabbed his hand.

"Nope! Thank you Doranbolt! See you later!" Doranbolt shook his head and watched as she pulled the other man out of the jail house.

Lucy chuckled to herself. "Oh Mira the look on your face when you walk down that aisle." Behind her the man stopped.

"What do you mean by I'm getting married." He said. Lucy quickly explained the whole married at first sight thing before crossing her arms over her chest. "The demon?" he repeated. Lucy nodded. "You must have lost your mind, but if it will keep me out of that cell I don't care." Lucy grinned.

"Good, now let's get you cleaned up, Cobra"

* * *

**Oh yeah! Mira's marrying Cobra! Why? Because my best friend begged me to do this. She said she never seen a Mira X Cobra paring (I can see why) and begged me to make her marry him. So yeah Mira is marrying Cobra.**

**Anyway. Next time its Mira and Cobra's wedding and Lucy and Gajeel's.**

**If you haven't lets so far to go puke in a can and dropped this story. **

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**

**I hope! **

**I promise the pairing will be good and work out! Give me time!**

**(Fun fact: when deciding on the pairings for this story, everything was at random. I cut up slips of paper and wrote the names of the fairy tail men and women and drew randomly. So yeah! I'm doing the best I can with the pairing please bear with me.)**


	4. The Last Four Weddings

**Week three ~The Weddings~**

**Lucy and Mira are getting ready for their weddings. Is Mira going to accept Cobra?**

**Thanks to those of you who actually likes the pairing Mira X Cobra. I think I'm starting to like it too.**

**Extra long! All the last four weddings are in this chapter! Plus a bonus sneak peak of the honeymoons! All as a thanks for over 50 FOLLOWERS WHOO!**

**I honestly didn't think you people would like this story so much.**

**But anyway as always thanks for reading!**

**And sorry for any mistakes!**

"Oh my Lucy is growing up!" Cana said throwing herself into the couch. Lucy spun in her wedding dress and grinned.

"Cana, really?" Beside her Mira shook with her nerves. Lucy smirked down at her.

"Lucy please tell me who it is!" she begged. Lucy shook her head.

"Nope, you can't know until you walk down that aisle." Cana nodded.

"You did the same for us" she added. Mira frowned. Levy walked over and slipped on a diamonded necklace around her neck and smiled.

"You're all done! I think it's about time we let the ceremony begin!" Erza smirked over at Mira.

"Payback" she said. Mira sighed and stood up. Lucy looked once more in the mirror and fixed her vail before linking her arm in Mira's. A knock sounded on the door and master stuck his head in.

"Girls, it's time" he said. Lucy threw him a thumbs up and Mira bit her lip.

"You'll be fine, Mira-nee" Lisanna said giving her sister a hug before walking out behind Master. Cana waved at her and Lucy and followed behind Lisanna. Erza chuckled as she left. Juvia smiled and mumbled something about her having to switch her love rivals. That left Mira and Lucy.

When Romeo motioned for them, they walked out.

* * *

**Day Three ~Mira and Cobra~ and ~Lucy and Gajeel~**

Gajeel fixed his tie once more before turning to see the bridesmaids walk down the aisle. He looked over to Cobra and frowned. "Remind me why you're here."

Cobra's eye twitched. "Blame the blonde one." Gray chuckled behind them

"Lucy" he mumbled. Natsu raised his eyebrow.

"Wait, we're doing both weddings at the same time?" Freed sighed and shook his head.

"We told you that before we even started the ceremony." Laxus looked over to Lyon as the ice mage clenched his book in his hand.

"Once more, I wed idiots" he mumbled. Mavis was beside him, sulking beside Laxus. Because she couldn't be seen by Cobra, she couldn't wed him and Mira.

Bickslow shushed them "the ladies are coming" he said.

Just then the door opened the Mira and Lucy walked down the aisle with their arms in each Elfman's. Gajeel narrowed his eyes and Cobra's face didn't change from a blank expression. Mira and Lucy parted ways after Elfman handed them off as instructed by Master and went in the direction they were told. When Lucy took her path she froze staring at Gajeel before turning around. Gajeel grinned and grabbed her by her dress, pulling her back. "Bunny girl." he teased. She tense as she walked back on the stage.

Mira blinked a few times at Cobra and he simply smirked. "The demon surprised to see me?" he said. She looked away and took her place beside him.

Lyon cleared his throat. "I am here to wed, Mirajane to Cobra and Lucy to Gajeel. Lord please be with these two women for the next four months because we all know what these two men are capable of doing." Gajeel kicked is ankle and Cobra elbowed his chest. Lyon rolled up his book and smacked them both in the heads. "Stop hitting me or I'll freeze you both to Porlyusica!" he scolded. Natsu and Gray burst into laughter and Laxus chuckled. Gajeel glared at them. Lyon sighed as he unfolded his book. "As I was saying Cobra, do you take Mira as your wife?" Lucy snapped her head to him.

Cobra narrowed his eyes at her. "Alright Blondie, I hear ya. I do. I take the demo-" Lucy's eye narrowed. Cobra bit his lip at the thought she sent him. "I meant, I'll take Mira as my wife."

Lyon looked between the two of them before shrugging. "Gajeel do you take Lucy as you wife." Gajeel smirked at Lucy and licked his lips.

"Gladly" he said. Lucy gulped and took a side step away from him. Lyon reread a sentence and looked over to Gajeel.

"it says here, you can't dress her up as a bunny during the four mouths." Gajeel growled.

"Screw the rules, as soon as this is over Bunny is going to be a bunny." Mira glared at him. "What?" he said. "She's my woman now any-" Lyon talked over him.

"Lucy, do you take Gajeel as your Husband." Lucy looked over to Gajeel. He grinned back at her.

"I don't think I'll be safe if I do" she said. Gajeel leaned in.

"Trust me, you won't" he whispered. Natsu narrowed his eyes at him and Laxus chuckled. Wendy's face reddened and Cobra smirked.

"He said she won't be safe" he said aloud. Erza snapped her head towards him.

"I don't mind putting Gajeel in his place if he even dares to hurt Lucy" Gajeel smirked down at her.

"I won't hurt her. She'll feel good. Real good." Laxus burst into a laughing fit he had been holding in the whole time with Gray and Freed beside them blushed. Bickslow nodded his approval and Natsu clenched his teeth behind Mavis, ready to pounce on Gajeel as if he was his prey. The only thing holding him back was Lyon as held him in his place and cleared his throat a little louder this time.

"Lucy do you or do you not." Lucy fanatically shook her head. Gajeel pulled her to him by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"She said she does." He said. Lyon shrugged.

"Good enough. Mira do you take Cobra as your husband." Gajeel muffled Lucy's whimper by covering her mouth with his hand. Mira looked over at Cobra as he looked in the opposite direction with his hands in his pockets. She smiled at him and linked her hand in his. He snapped his head at her with widen eyes.

"I do!" she said. Cobra's cheeks deepened in color a little as he looked away again.

Lyon nodded. "Rings." Romeo and Wendy walked up with the rings. Gajeel took his and Lucy's from the two Romeo held. Cobra grabbed the one from Wendy and handed Mira the other. "Now Gajeel, place the ring you have- well one of them you have on Lucy." Gajeel grinned as he let her go, but still held her wrist as he slipped on the ring. Lucy gave up on trying to run away and snatched the other he had before pushing it onto his finger.

She narrowed her eyes at Lyon before he could even say anything and said "Shut up, I'll marry myself. Blah, Blah, Blah you pronounce us man and wife" she turned to a Gajeel now looking highly amused at her before kissing his cheek. "I kissed him, and we leave" she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the stage with a stomp. Gajeel looked back at Laxus and mouthed "you so owe me another 1,000 jewels" Lucy tugged him harder as she pulled him down the aisle. Laxus looked over to Gray before they started to laugh together again.

Lyon watched them walk out to the back of the guild and disappear around back. "Well." He said. "Cobra just do what she did." Cobra shrugged as he put his ring on Mira and she did the same. "I pronounce you man and wife, you don't have to kiss the bride, just do something." Cobra shrugged.

"I don't really care" and with that he kissed Mira on the lips. Freed turned around holding his nose as Bickslow patted his back. Elfman went to tackle the poor guy but Lisanna held him back. Laxus and Gray basically held each other up as they laughed harder, if one let go, they both would fall to the ground. Natsu stood there staring in the direction Lucy and Gajeel left.

Lyon sighed before throwing the book behind his back. "That was the last time I'm doing that." Mira cheered herself and pulled Cobra off the stage as Laxus and Gray finally hit the floor.

Master sighed. "My guild is full of crazy brats" Gildarts smiled down at him.

"True, but we're the cause of it. Time to Party. Again!" he left Cana right behind him yelling her approval at her father's announcement.

**~with Gajeel and Lucy~**

Lucy sat Gajeel down in a chair and leveled her face with his. "I am not going to tell you this more than once so listen closely." Gajeel narrowed his eyes at her.

"What?"

Lucy frowned. "I am NOT putting on that bunny suit not once the four months we are married, understand!?" Gajeel shrugged.

"Fine. I won't make you do it."

"You will act level headed and not force me to do anything, me take things one at a time and if you be a good little Dragon I'll reward you with ONE show understand!?" Gajeel raised his eyebrows but smirked.

"Alright, I'll be good." Lucy smiled at him.

"Good" she kissed his cheek again and pulled him up off the chair. "Now let's go Dance!" Gajeel chuckled at his now wife.

"Hehe, Bunny Girl"

"Drop the nickname"

"Whatever"

**~the first Dance~**

Cobra sat and listened to Elfman like a good little dragon slayer he was supposed to be. Elfman ranted on and on about if Cobra ever so touched Mira again, he wasn't a Man and would be beaten up by _a real_ man. Mira sighed and decided it was time she calmed her brother now.

"Elfman, Cobra won't hurt me ok." She said softly. Elfman frowned at her then back up at Cobra.

"Why are you protecting him?" Bickslow said from his place on the other side of the table. Mira smiled at him.

"Well isn't it obvious" she said. Bickslow raised an eyebrow. "I think I'm attracted to my new Husband…" Cobra's eyes went wide and Lucy spit out her drink. Gajeel stared at her again highly amused. Gray snickered from behind Cana, who was in his lap. Natsu's jaw dropped and Lisanna softly closed it. Laxus shook his head as Levy's face went red.

Bickslow smirked. "I knew it" he said. Juvia looked up at him.

"Bickslow, knew what?" she asked. Bickslow grinned down at the woman beside him.

"I knew, Mira wasn't going to mind whoever she married." Mira pouted at him.

"That's not true." She said.

Juvia smiled over at the other woman. "Juvia thinks Mira likes everyone and would be fine with any man whom she married." Freed who was beside Erza watched as Mira waved her arms in the air and tried to explain she just though it would be the right thing to state the truth. He leaned over to Erza and grinned.

"I'm attracted to my wife" he mumbled. Erza's face went the same color of her hair as she turned to Freed stuttering something he couldn't understand.

"I heard that" Laxus said as he walked by them. Levy was with him her hand laced in his much larger one. She looked back at Freed and smirked.

Lucy threw her hands up and stood pointing a finger at Gajeel. "Dance" she ordered. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"Not by myself" she tisked and pulled him up and on to the dance floor. Gray smirked at him and held up a bottle of alcohol. Gajeel's face paled. The damn prick spiked her drink.

"You little shit" he cursed as Lucy pulled him off. We'll she was going to be wild for the rest of the night.

Mira grabbed Cobra and pulled him right behind Lucy and Gajeel. Mavis cheered and changed the song to a slower one before grabbing Natsu as her dance partner. Bickslow grabbed a mic as he watched Gajeel and Lucy dance slowly around the guild.

"Mira is Out!" he said. Natsu, who escaped from Mavis for a moment, grabbed the mic from him.

"And sadly Lucy" he mumbled right before Mavis pulled him away again. Bickslow laughed and held his hand out to Juvia.

"Care to dance?" he asked. Juvia looked over to Gray as him and Cana talked amongst themselves. Juvia thought they looked like they were in love. She frowned at that. She had to make Gray see she didn't care and get jealous. She took Bickslow's hand.

"Juvia would love to dance with Bickslow" she said. Bickslow didn't hesitate to pull her with him onto the dance floor.

"Tomorrow is the last day!" Lisanna said to Master. He nodded.

"Your wedding is tomorrow. Are you ready?" Lisanna looked over to Bickslow then to Natsu.

"I think I am." She mumbled.

* * *

**Week three ~the weddings~**

**Day Four. ~Natsu and Lisanna~ and ~Bickslow and Juvia~**

Natsu was, currently, locked in his dressing room. Gray pounded on the door again and cursed. "Natsu, open the door!"

"No!" he yelled back. Laxus stepped up and pushed Gray to the side before lifting his leg up and kicking the door down, scaring the mess out of Natsu. The other man stood up and stared at them. Laxus sighed and shook his head looking at Natsu's messy hair and his not ready attire. Laxus walked over and started to strip the other man. "What the hell!" Natsu yelled at him. "Let go!"

He shoved Laxus off of him and looked away. Gray punched him in the face making him fall to the ground. "Get up! You were supposed to be ready half an hour ago and you've done nothing to ready yourself for the wedding."

"I don't want to get married anymore" he said holding his cheek Gray struck. Laxus narrowed his eyes at him.

"Two weeks ago you were all excited."

Natsu quickly stood up and glared at them. "That was before Luce got married to Gajeel! He doesn't even like her!" Gray rolled his eyes.

Laxus shook his head. "I didn't like Levy and yet I married her didn't I? Natsu this is just an experiment, only four mouths" Natsu looked away again.

"I don't care, I can't marry a woman I don't like." Gray nodded in agreement.

"I understand what you mean by that, but still give the girl a chance. Remember Juvia or Lisanna could be your wife. What if it's Lisanna and you're standing her up like this. Those women are getting ready, getting beautiful just to marry us and you're in here sulking because the woman you wanted is taken." Natsu cringed.

"You better hope it's Lisanna." He mumbled taking off his shirt. Laxus smirked.

"No promises"

~X~

The guild hall was ready for the last two weddings before it was time for the next stage of the marriages. Bickslow shifted from side to side. Lisanna or Juvia. That was it. He didn't care which one it was, they were both hot to him, but Natsu hadn't come out yet. Gray and Laxus went to get him but they hadn't made it back yet and the ceremony was starting. The bridesmaids walked down the aisle for the last time. Bickslow sighed as he knew what was coming next. He looked over to Freed as the other man looked over the crowd of people for Natsu. Mavis's face fell as the two brides started down the aisle with Macao and no Natsu.

"That idiot" Bickslow mumbled. Macao handed off the girls and Juvia looked up at Bickslow as she started up the stairs to him. Lisanna went up the others and her face saddened. Mavis looked once more out in the crowd before starting.

"If you haven't notice already, Juvia is to be wedded to Bickslow and Lisanna" she looked over to the other woman and frowned. "To Natsu, but he dropped out" Mira stood up to go get him but Lucy stopped her.

"He'll show" she said. "He may be and Idiot but he wouldn't let a guild member down like that" Mira frowned but took her seat again.

"Lisanna I'm sorry" Mavis said. "But I'm afraid you would have to marry Loke" Lucy blinked a few times looking up as her spirit walked across the stage to the other woman. She stood up and pointed a finger at him.

"OHHHH! LOKE!" she yelled. He winked at her before taking Lisanna's hand.

"I would gladly take Natsu's place in marrying this lovely woman." He kissed the back of her hand just as the guild doors opened.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Natsu yelled running down the aisle towards them. Lisanna's face lit up as she watched him run to her. Laxus and Gray walked down the aisle with smirks on their faces before they fist bumped.

Natsu jumped up the steps and literally kicked Loke out of the way and grabbed Lisanna away from him. "I'm marrying Lisanna you stupid playboy" Loke smiled up at him.

"and a good thing you are, my hand is only supposed to be handed over to my master in marriage but…" he glared over at Gajeel who just so happened to be next to Lucy with his arm wrapped around the back of her chair. Lucy faked a laugh and Gajeel glared back at the spirit.

Mavis cheered as loke disappeared back to the spirit world. "Now then!" she said. "Give me those rings!" Romeo and Wendy walked the rings up and handed them to the couples.

"Last time" Romeo sighed. Wendy chuckled.

"Last time" she repeated.

Mavis threw up a thumbs up. "Bickslow slip the ring on Juvia, and say something to charm her because we all know she needs to be swept off her feet to get over Gray." Bickslow laughed.

"Right, right" he said. He grabbed Juvia's hand and pushed the ring on to her finger. "It doesn't matter if you are in love with Gray, I'll change that before the four months are over. I'm the guy for you, baby." He said with a wink. Juvia blushed and took a ring putting it on him.

"Juvia will do her best as your new wife!" she said. Bickslow smirked at her. Mavis cheered again.

"Natsu, try and top that!" she said. Natsu smiled at Lisanna.

"I don't need to top it. I know me and Lisanna are one of the best couples. I'm sorry I almost dropped out, it would have been one of the worst mistakes of my life. You and I are a team that can't be replaced. Your Happy's mom too!" he grinned at her after putting on the ring. Lisanna had tears in her eyes and hugged the man before her.

"Natsu, thank you." She said. Natsu hugged her back. Mavis sniffed before bailing like a little kid and went running to Laxus. Laxus tensed as she cried into his chest. He looked over to Freed for help but Freed just put his hands up shaking his head. Master took the book Mavis dropped and walked to the edge of the stage with a grin. He looked back at the couples.

"Natsu do you take Lisanna as your wife?" Natsu nodded.

"Of course" Lisanna laughed a little and smiled.

"I do too, I take Natsu as my husband." Master looked over to Bickslow and Juvia.

"Juvia takes Bickslow" Juvia said grabbing his hand. She smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Same here" Master nodded.

"Then with the power invested in me I pronounce ALL the couples, Man and wife." Cheers crowed the guild. Mira smiled over to Cobra and he sighed rubbing the palm of her hand. Levy ran over to Laxus when Mavis let go and jumped in his arms. He laughed as he held her. Cana nudged Gray and he kissed her forehead. Lucy cheered and Gajeel ruffled her hair as they laughed. Freed walked over to Erza and laced his fingers in hers.

The guild members started to cling their glasses together with their spoons. The couples looked around as they continued to do it. Laxus put Levy back on the ground as she looked over at them in confusion. "What does that mean?" Laxus sighed and shook his head.

"It means we kiss." Natsu looked down at the guild with amusement.

"I don't mind" he said. He pulled Lisanna and surprised her by a kiss. Laxus cringed but levy pulled him down and kissed him before he could say anything.

Gajeel picked up on what was going on and pulled Lucy into a kiss, her eyes widen but she didn't pull away. Erza looked around at their boldness and turned to Freed and tell them they shouldn't when he kissed her. Cobra read Mira's thoughts and chuckled. Apparently she wasn't sure if she should be the one to make the move or not. So he did. He grabbed her chin and pulled her lips to his. Cana laughed at Mira's blush and kissed Gray. He didn't mind at all and kissed her back. Bickslow and Juvia looked between the other couples and then to each other.

"Juvia is fine with just one kiss" Juvia said. Bickslow shrugged. He leaned down to kiss her but she stopped him. "Wait." She bit her lip and pushed his visor off of him to look at his face. He stared down at her with a stunned expression. "Juvia wants to see her husband's face when she kisses him." Then she kissed him. He pulled her closer a smiled against her lips.

Master whooped into the mic as Mira and Cobra pulled apart. She excused herself before walking up and taking the mic from her Master. "It's Honeymoon time!" she said.

Mavis grabbed another mic. "Yep. Each of you have two days to pack and get ready for your two week Honeymoon away from the guild!" Gildarts nodded and leaned down as Mavis held the mic up to his mouth for him to speak.

"You won't be all going to the same place. And for tonight you will staying at the nearest hotel. NO LOVEY DOVEY STUFF YOU UNDERSTAND!" Master snatched the mic from him.

"You can if you want to. There is nothing stopping you." Gildarts took the mic and looked dead at Gray.

"I'm. Stopping. You. Understand. Don't. Touch. My. Daughter." Cana shook her head and Gray gulped. Lucy crossed her arms over her chest and frowned at Gajeel as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Don't even think about it" she said. Gajeel nudged her still grinning.

"Have fun!" Mavis yelled "you Leave Sunday!" the couples looked amongst themselves.

Could they really do this?

Only time would tell.

This was the start of the four mouths.

* * *

**Week Three ~the First Night together~**

**~Freed and Erza~**

Erza rolled her suitcase into the hotel room and sighed as Freed pulled in the others. "Erza, sweetheart, it's only one night" he said. "Did you pack your whole closet?" Erza looked back at him and smiled.

"No, just half." Freed fell onto the bed and puffed out an excused sigh. Erza walked over to him and smiled. "Sorry. Are you tired?" Freed smiled back.

"I'm fine." He held out his hand to her. When she took it, he pulled her onto the bed with him. She rolled onto her back beside him with a chuckle. "Well this starts it all" he said. Erza looked over at him.

"It does. I think I'm ready."

Freed chuckled. "I think I am too."

"Good." Freed kissed her hand.

Then he turned off the light.

**~Levy and Laxus~**

Levy looked out the window as Laxus walked out of the bathroom. She turned to him and saw his shirt less form and blushed. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she mumbled. Laxus tugged on a night shirt and sat beside her. Levy bit her lip, not knowing what to say.

"Levy" she turned to the sound of her name and froze when Laxus pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled a part he smirked at her. "Now I was the one that kissed you." He said. Levy laughed.

"Did I offend your manly by making the first move both times?" Laxus frowned.

"Maybe" Levy giggled and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry" she mumbled. Laxus sighed pulling her closer.

"Don't be." He kissed her again then grinned. "Because we're even now." Levy puffed out her cheeks and frowned at him before kissing him again.

"Now were not" Laxus kissed her.

"Now we are." Levy kissed him once more before jumping out of his lap.

"No we're not!" she said flopping onto the bed. Laxus turned off the light and joined her. Wait until she was sleep.

Then they won't be.

**~Lucy and Gajeel~**

Lucy looked around the room and took note at the different things in the room. "Why is there a hot tub?" Gajeel shrugged as he pushed her suitcase to the other side of the room by his.

"You know how Mira is. She set this up" Lucy cringed.

"I hope she knows she's going through this as well." Gajeel looked over at her and smirked.

"Yeah because of you" Lucy grinned back.

"Aren't I special" Gajeel snorted.

"In a bunny suit."

"We talked about the bunny suit, Gajeel"

"I didn't say wear it." She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yet" she shook her head.

"I'm taking a bath." She grabbed some clothes and went towards the bathroom door with Gajeel in tow. "And not with you" she said her eyebrow twitching.

Gajeel smirked. "Why not?" Lucy slammed the door in his face. He growled at it. Lucy heard.

"Bad Dragon!" she yelled from the other side.

"This Dragon likes bunnies."

"Oh shut up!"

**~Mira and Cobra~**

Mira sat on the bed with her legs crossed and grinned over to Cobra. He looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "What?" she tilted her head to the side slightly and frowned.

"Your eye…"

"Ignore it" she bit her lip and looked away. He read her thoughts and sighed. "It's fine, alright. I don't needed it. I chose to lose it." Mira nodded but didn't look back at him.

He sat on the edge of the bed and ran a hand through his hair. "You know the blonde dragged me into this, right?" she looked over at him and smiled.

"She did. I know." He smirked over at her and reached out and took hold of her hand.

"I'm glad she did" Mira blushed.

"What, because you're out of the cell"

"Because of why I'm out the cell." he laid back beside her and sighed. "We'd have to thank her." Mira smiled.

"She'll be thanking me sooner or later."

**~ Natsu and Lisanna~**

Natsu face planted himself into the bed and groaned. Lisanna laughed at him. "Are you alright?" Natsu groaned again and shook his head.

"There's no Happy!" he said. Lisanna smiled a little and ran a hand up and down his back. "I shouldn't have left him at home by himself." Natsu grumbled into the covers of the bed.

"Maybe we should go get him?" Natsu sat up and looked at her.

"Yeah" just then a thump hit the window. Natsu stood up as Lisanna walked over and drew the curtain and jumped back at Happy's mushed face into the glass.

"Happy, what- why are you here!?" she asked.

"Natsu left me!" he yelled. Natsu opened the window and pulled the exceed inside. Happy buried himself in Natsu's lap and cried. "You meanie!" he yelled. Natsu smiled and lightly stroked his fur.

"Sorry, buddy" Lisanna smiled at them. She laid down on the bed and motioned for Natsu and Happy to follow her. They did and jumped beside her. Lisanna and Natsu squeezed Happy between them and laughed.

"Just like when we were kids" she said. Natsu grinned and kissed her forehead.

"Better than we were kids."

**~ Bickslow and Juvia~**

Juvia stared at Bickslow with her head slightly tilted to the side. She put the visor back on, then took it off. "Juvia likes Bickslow with the visor off better" she said. Bickslow took it and placed it beside them on the bed.

"No one had ever told me that before" he said looking down at it.

"Juvia does not understand why. Bickslow's eyes are wonderful" Bickslow smirked at her.

"Even like this" he grabbed her hand as his eyes lit up. A pulse was sent to her, warming her insides and it made her smile. The neon in his eyes didn't bother her in the least bit.

"Even like that." she confirmed. Bickslow grinned.

"I don't see why Gray hasn't snatched you up yet." He said. Juvia frowned and looked away.

"Juvia doesn't care about Gray-sama right now. Juvia is more focused on her new husband." She turned her head back towards him and smiled. "Juvia is happy with Bickslow."

"Yep" Bickslow said pulling her into a hug. "Gray is the biggest idiot for not making you his woman." Juvia smiled. "Doesn't matter though."

"Juvia thinks, Gray lost his turn."

"He did lose his turn. It's mine now. And don't you forget."

**~Gray and Cana~**

Gray's eye twitched as he sneezed. "Woah" Cana said. "That's the third one, make a wish." Gray chuckled.

"Someone's speaking ill on me" Cana shrugged.

"Who cares" she pulled the covers up to her chest and looked up towards the ceiling. "It's Juvia" she joked. Gray sighed.

"I pity Bickslow"

Cana snorted. "I think he likes her."

"Then poor Juvia."

Cana laughed. She held her hands up to him. "Forget Juvia, now come to mama!" Gray shook his head and laughed before crawling in with her and laying his head on her chest.

"Gildarts will kill me"

"He won't touch you."

"That man has eyes everywhere. He could watching us now."

"Let him. He'll go away when he realizes I DON'T CARE." there was a thump outside and Cana closed her eyes and smiled. Gray started at the window.

"Did he just-"

"He'll be fine"

"Maybe we should check on him…"

"He'll be fine."

* * *

**Well you guys next we get to see how they handle each other on a honeymoon! Will our couples get along? Or will this ruin the next four months?**

**Next time….**

**~The honeymoons~**

**Gajeel has pissed off Lucy and now he's got some making up to do. Did his little incident run his chances of getting on Lucy's good side?**

**Levy and Laxus are getting closer by the minute but will a joke ruin their new marriage?**

**Lisanna and Natsu have to cope with a spilled secret Natsu has kept hidden this whole time. Can Lisanna handle it?**

**Freed seems to be a little too perfect for Erza. And what happens when she gets a surprise visit from Jellal?**

**Juvia hasn't once stopped think about Gray, who is Bickslow going to ease her mind to only focus on them?**

**Cana is starting to get a little wild. Looks like Gray's got some work he has to do to calm he nerves.**

**And is Mira really falling in Love? Or is Cobra not the right match for her?**

**All in the next chapters titled Honeymoons!**


	5. A Small UpdateMashup

It's been a long while since I've updated. I understand and I very much apologize. BUT I'm doing my best to get back into the swing of writing.

A little while ago something very heartbreaking happened and it's crushed my dreams of becoming an author. But I've been getting a lot of help from friends and hoe to update soon.

Thank you all for being patient in my selfish moment.

Love,

Mehri/Yobi

xXGajeel-LucyXx or GrayXLucyFE

* * *

Ps: here is a little mashup of all my stories. Can you name them all without rereading?

If you can you get a special sneak peak at any story of your choice. It's broken up to help you.

100 questions should be the only one not used.

Ready?

Go!

* * *

Natsu: WHY AM I ALWAYS THE BAD GUY IN YOUR STORIES!

Lucy: not in The NEW sister of Laxus Deyar, though.

Gray: HA! I punched laxus!

Laxus: *growls*

* * *

Wendy: Erza… are you ok?

Erza: *with tears in eyes* Freed understand that…. We will get through this together.

Freed: *smiles* of course. Mehri/Yobi isn't going to make us fight…. Are you?

Me: no promises.

Cobra: Me and Mira Eh?

Mira: FUN!

Natsu: HONEYMOON TIME!

* * *

Sting: ROUGE COME HOOOOOOME!

Gray: Back off!

Rouge* sighs*

* * *

Freed: Gajeel… or Sting? Erza? Lucy?

Auska: LAXUS!

Laxus & Erza: NO!

* * *

Loke: Lucy forgive me.

Laxus: You've hurt her too much already.

Wendy: I can't let you do that anymore.

Loke: It's for her future!

* * *

Gajeel: Why won't you trust me.

Panterlilly: give her time.

* * *

Lucy: thank you mom, laxus.

* * *

Gray: Your blood is safe with us, Lucy.

Sting: *grins* we'll see about that.

Orga:*nods*

* * *

Laxus: who's child is this?

Lucy: it doesn't matter, it can't be alone.

* * *

Natsu: is seven months a really enough time to train?

Gajeel: enough time for bunny.

* * *

Bickslow: Be safe Lucy.

* * *

Loke: Hurry up and find my key!

Lucy: I am!

Laxus: *sighs*

* * *

Freed: Jesus Sting Stop!

Sting: But I Loooove you, my honey.

Jellal: get a room.

Rouge: *hold onto Jellal tighter*

* * *

Natsu: isn't summer over?

Rufus: let thesummer spirit rain on.

Juvia: Juvia agrees.

Yukino: Summer is ours remember!?

* * *

Me: Ok that's enough. Bye everyone!

Evidence: *waves good-bye*

Laxus: Lucy!

Lucy: I got her! I got her!


End file.
